


Hope is a glimmer

by Azad_Gadin



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Established Relationship, Everything is fluff and nothing hurts, Just some sweet shit, M/M, Tyrell and Elliot raise the baby together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azad_Gadin/pseuds/Azad_Gadin
Summary: Tyrell has a plan to turn his life around. And once again he places his happiness in Elliots hands.
Relationships: Elliot Alderson/Leon, Elliot Alderson/Tyrell Wellick, Mr. Robot/Tyrell Wellick
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Hope is a glimmer

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy oneshot about my favorite boys.  
> Elliot, Robot & Tyrell raise his son together because it is the ending we deserve.

“Elliot? Do you have a minute to talk?” Tyrell deposits the grocery bags on the counter and looks around. He is greeted by Mr Robots grinning face, who hops up on the counter amidst the bags, producing clinking sounds from inside them.  
“I’m here, sweetheart, talk to me.”  
“No… I… I need to talk to Elliot.”  
Mr Robots face twists into a frown immediately and Tyrell has to resist the urge to kiss it off him. But, no, he needs to stand his ground. This is Elliot’s decision to make, so he stands firm.  
“No, really I need Elliot. I, or he, will explain it to you later.” And then, when he sees the beginnings of a pout forming, he adds “Don’t be upset. It’s just business, nothing else”  
Mr Robot contemplates this, then jumps off the counter, sending a few more items falling and clinking.  
“Fine. But you owe me a blowjob, for betrayal.”  
Tyrell rolls his eyes at the dramatic word choice and steadies himself for the speech he has prepared and rehearsed all morning when Elliot’s thoughtful eyes appear in front of him.  
“Hey, man, what’s up? You wanted to talk?”  
“Yea I…look… I have a suggestion”  
Elliot nods for him to continue.  
“Okay, so…all right. You know how I hate my job?”  
A flicker of a smile dances across the others face. “The one you always dreamt of having since you moved here? The one you literally killed to obtain?”  
Tyrell grunts at that. “Please. Do not remind me. Look, I was thinking… maybe we could do our own thing. Start something new, just the two of us. Stay at home and take care of Johann together.”  
His expression softens at the mention of his son. Elliot can’t help but notice, can’t help but find it endearing.  
“You mean like a start up? What would we do?”  
He let’s Tyrell dive into his pitch, explaining details of what is pretty much a fully fledged business plan. He must have put a lot of thought into it and Elliot feels a little bad for not paying attention. He watches the other mans carefully calculated facial expressions, the passion behind them still slipping through, the eyes that regard him searchingly, analytically even, but always with the overwhelming glimmer of hope that has lived inside there ever since the first time he laid eyes on Elliot. And honestly… he can confidently say he no longer finds it unbearable, to be looked at like that. He has accepted it as a part of Tyrell, who needs a person to direct his hope to and if he is even more honest, it is a damn good feeling to be that for somebody.  
And so he knows, before Tyrell even begins explaining, that he will say yes. Not only yes, I will do it, but yes I will stay up night after night for you so it can be perfect and I will dedicate and hyperfocus until the anxious expression on your face changes to that of wonder and hope, more and more of that intoxicating, child-like hope.  
Of course, Elliot would never actually say this. Admit that he, too, had fallen in love with that hope and that face and the man behind it. He knows, of course, that soon enough Mr Robot will sense this change, wear his smug grin and his “I told you so” face and he would never hear the end of it. And soon after, Tyrell would be sobbing in his arms and asking if it was really true, if he loved him back and it would only be a little annoying.  
And no, it could and would never compare with the way he felt for Leon, but if Elliot had learned one thing then it was that more than one truth could exist at the same time, within one person even, or maybe two, depending how you looked at it.  
Right now though, Elliots mission would be to put the anxious man in front of him at ease, who is still rambling about start up capital and advertisement and green walls for the home office.  
In one big step Elliot is in his space, cupping Tyrells neck from behind and pressing himself against him, kissing slowly, until the other man catches up and kisses back.  
“I’m in” Elliot announces when they part.  
“Really?” Tyrell tries pulling away, incredulous expression on his face, but is held firmly in place by Elliots hand around his neck.  
“Yes, whatever you need, just tell me. I will take care of it, I promise”  
Before Tyrell can start tearfully thanking him and making everything awkward, Elliot draws him in for another kiss, still slow and deliberate, drinking in as much of that hope and wonder as he can before Mr Robot comes back to claim it.  
Eventually, Tyrell slumps against him in relief, mumbling “I’m so grateful for you” into the fabric of his hoodie.  
“Don’t thank me. You deserve it.”  
Elliot cannot help but roll his eyes at the sobs that follow this statement, heartfelt as it was. He did, however, promise him “whatever you need” and right now Tyrell needs comfort, so comfort he gets, Elliots hand still at the back of his neck caressing it, the other holding him firm and stable around the waist, softly saying “Shhh, I’m right here” and being rewarded with the quieting down of sobs and hopeful, happy giggles.  
It feels good to be needed.


End file.
